Untitled Prologue
by Digital Tempest
Summary: What the hell was Eddie thinking taking the gore for Lita? I don't know, but here's my take.


**Title:** Untitled Prolouge (1/1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author:** [Tempest][1]  
**Author's Notes:**I know this isn't how is's going to go, but just act like it is? Based around Raw 5/7/01. So all characters are in character.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anyone from the WWF. Besides if you sue me you will get **nothing**. I'm a broke college student. I don't make money off this. :)   
**Distribution:** If you take it tell me, please.  
**Warnings:** Extreme sappiniess....  
**site:** [wwfdiva.port5.com][2]  
*denotes thought

* * * * *

Matt looked over.at Eddie's crumpled body before leaving the ring with Lita. As they walked backstage he couldn't help but look back at Eddie who was now up. He held his side and grimaced in pain as walked away from the ring. Eddie saved Lita from getting the gore from Rhyno, again. He went into that match not trusting him. Now, he held mixed feelings about him. A part of him still wanted to dislike Eddie, but a bigger part of him felt indebted to him for helping Lita. 

He hugged Lita when they got backstage. He hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years. He didn't think he could have seen her get gored again. The last time she had cried so hard from the pain that he wished he could have taken it from her. She cried a lot after tough matches. She would never cry in front of the fans or the other wrestlers. She had too much pride. He saw Eddie walk slowly to his dressing room still holding his side. 

Eddie caught Matt's eye. Matt opened his mouth to say something to Eddie, but Eddie held up a hand. Matt immediately shut his mouth. Matt closed his eyes. He hadn't even asked him if he was okay. He hadn't even attempted to. He had just sat there amazed. He didn't think he could have said anything even if he had tried, Eddie had helped him keep his title. Eddie had saved Lita. He looked at the retreating back of Eddie. He wondered what Eddie was thinking. 

* * * * *

_*What the hell was thinking?*_ Eddie though. He saw Rhyno wait for Lita to get in just the right spot so he could gore her. He knew he couldn't let that happen so he had jumped in front of Rhyno before he could get to Lita. He wanted to call himself stupid, but he couldn't. He didn't feel like he had done anything stupid. He felt proud of himself like he had finally done something good to make up for everything wrong he had ever done. 

He didn't even know why he had done it. It definitely had not been for Matt. He hoped Matt didn't think he had done it for him. They didn't even repect one another. Matt had kept bitching at Eddie about betraying them. He didn't even want to tag him in. Matt looked like he wanted to say something when he walked by, but he didn't let him. He didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He had nothing to prove to him. 

He could tell from the way Matt looked at him, he obviously though that he had helped Lita to show that he could be trusted. Why should he care, though? Maybe he had helped Lita to show he was trustworthy, but he felt a litte twinge of affection in his heart when he thought about Lita. Conciously, he had done it for Lita. He walked into his dressing room and closed the door.

* * * * *

Why had he done it? It made no sense to her. She felt like she should have been comforting Eddie while he laid there in pain. Matt was alright. Eddie wasn't. She didn't know who to turn to before she went to Matt. She had hesitated. She had almost went to Eddie, but what would Matt have done? She probably would have fucked things up.She knew that she had to know why he had done it. 

Everytime she thought about what Eddie done for her. Her heart beat fast. It touched her because it seemed like something he did out of pure concern. She didn't know she was always making things more dramatic than they really were. She was hopelessly romatic. That was her secret she would never let get out. She still wanted to know why he helped her. She had to know. 

* * * * *

Lita opened the door and walked quietly into his dressing room. His eyes were closed he was laying on a bench with an icepack on his side.

"Eddie?" She said softly. 

He didn't answer her. She turned to walk out. She would talk to him later. 

"Yes?" He finally said. 

He knew it was her when she walked in. He thought that he would pretend to be sleep so she would go away, but temptation had gotten the better of him. 

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to ask you why you had helped me?" 

Would she understand if he told her that he had feelings for her? Would she start to ignore him? Would she be flattered? Angry? Would she tell Matt? What would she do? Would she confess she felt the same way? He opened his mouth carefully forming his words. 

"For one simple reason."

"What's that?" she said. 

His words caught in his throat. Lita's heart thumped faster in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"Because you have to win the women's title from Chyna."

"Thanks." Lita said and turned to leave. 

_*Was that all? He only did it because he still had a thing against Chyna.*_She thought. 

"Lita." Eddie said as she was about to leave out the door. 

"Huh?" She said. 

"I know what it feels like to be a knight in shining armor, now, mija." 

He closed his eyes back and turned his face towards the wall. She smiled and walked out the door, but not before wiping away a single tear. 

-fin 

* * * * *

I'm so sappy... 

   [1]: mailto:msmocha@bellsouth.net
   [2]: http://wwfdiva.port5.com



End file.
